Systems have been developed for filtering cooking oil and extending the life of the oil for cooking purposes, however each system contains fundamental flaws in method, design and composition. These systems include pressurized systems and each of these systems is inadequate in terms of color and overall microfiltration/treatment of the oil. These units lack the ability to restore color and remove contaminants to a level that is appropriate for continued use of the oil.
Accordingly, a need exists for a filtration system that effectively treats the oil and removes contaminants (e.g., TPMs) from the cooking oil and allows the oil to be safely reused without sacrificing the quality of food.